


No Big Deal

by AStoneTown



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drinking & Talking, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStoneTown/pseuds/AStoneTown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has a little talk with Uhura about how nervous she gets around Scotty - but when push comes to shove some things are just meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Scotty/Uhura - adorable bastards - in this fic's universe Spock/Uhura never happened and...heck, Christine/Uhura did, because I'm a bit gay and so are they. Kirk's Uhura's best friend because I love that friendship. Any mistakes are my own, hope you enjoyed!

** No Big Deal **

* * *

 

There are certain things that Nyota Uhura understood really well. From a young age she just had a way with languages, absorbing them easily. When she was older she got to understanding _people_ in the same way. Yet despite this…when it came to romance she found her downfall.

“You’re staring, Uhura,” Kirk’s voice shocked her out of her unconscious stare and she jumped, turning to blink at him. Another thing that she found she didn’t understand was her friendship with Jim, but it was something that developed almost without any effort on either’s part.

“I’m not,” she scoffed, flicking her eyes back and forth before settling on Kirk, “stop it, I’m _not._ ” She pushed at Kirk’s shoulder, the mock-offended look on Kirk’s face caused a genuine laugh to bubble out of her.

“You forget, I _know_ you, No Name Uhura.”

Rolling her eyes she settled against the bar where they stood, “You know my name, _James_.” She bit her lip as her eyes moved back to their original location.

“Yeah, and does –”

“Jim….” She warned him, without looking away.

He pushed at her arm to get her attention, “ _Uhura_ … let me give you some advice. Please. From your best friend Kirk.” That actually got her attention and she gave him a double take.

“Best friend? Kirk…don’t push it,” despite her words there was a small grin on her face and she turned to face him, “What?”

He stared a little longer, “This thing you’ve got for Scotty,” she made to sigh and turn away and he held up his hands, “Hey! I’m being serious… you’re one of the most attractive women I’ve _ever_ seen but you have absolutely no form when it comes to guys you like.”

“That’s not fair,” looking down, she shrugged, “I don’t know, I just… get nervous.”

“How? Honestly, _how_?” he shook his head, “You could walk up to any person in this bar and they’d trip over themselves to get a chance wit-”

Placing her hand over his mouth she cut him off, “Firstly, I don’t want _any_ person… Secondly, I don’t want a night filled with sex,” he attempted to speak from behind her hand and she shook her head, “with a stranger. Thirdly, there’s a very attractive guy over the other side of the bar who looks like he _really_ wants to speak to you.” His eyebrows shot up and he spun around, pulling away from Uhura and plastering a smile.

“Uhura, that’s _Bones_ ,” he answered as if to say ‘where’s the guy?’ “Are you trying to play matchmaker for me and my best friend?”

Laughing, Uhura shook her head, “No, he motioned at me to get your attention… he was working on that Khan’s blood sample earlier, remember?”

“Oh damn, yeah… I forgot,” he looked at Bones who was impatiently waiting at the other side of the bar, ignoring a small yellow alien who was pulling at his sleeve, “I should probably… I’ll be ten minutes, I’ll take you out for a spin on that dance floor, sharpen up your flirting skills.”

“I don’t need…you know what? Never mind, no rush, go see your doctor,” she waved him off before pushing at his shoulder and he laughed as he walked away, leaving her to stand at the bar alone.

It was a few months after the Khan event that Uhura started stumbling over her words in front of Scotty, cheeks growing dark as he sprouted on about warp drives with flamboyant arm movements, being decidedly absent to the regular poker nights because she was afraid of further embarrassment.

Two shots appeared in front of her at the bar and she squinted her eyes curiously.

“The guy with the eyes,” the barman pointed down the bar and she spotted Kirk smiling and shrugging a little guilty before tilting his head to the exit. He was leaving her… she rolled her eyes before smiling as if allowing him permission, before bringing her hand up to wave at the doctor who smiled and nodded in return.

“Thanks,” she called across the way, picking up a shot and knocking it back, instantly squinting at the sharp, strong taste of a rare Kardassian liquor, she could hear Kirk’s laughter over the music as he exited the club and rolled her eyes even as she felt the warm tingly feeling take over her body, “Woah.”

“Yeah, that stuff’ll go straight to your knees,” the barman laughed before walking away and serving someone else leaving Uhura eyeing the next shot critically.

“You sure you want that there, lassie?” the thick Scottish accent from her side caused a brief jump and without any thought she grasped the shot and knocked it back, “Oh… aye, well, you do then.” Uhura started to tingle slightly and a heavy fuzz lay all over here. It was a good feeling but it didn’t really help her nerves.

“Um… a gift from Kirk,” was what she ended up saying.

“Leaving his lady all alone in a bar, ah you deserve something more than a Kardassian shot,” he turned and ordered two drinks before looking back and noticing Uhura’s slightly gobsmacked expression, “What do I have something on my face?”

“I am _not_ Kirk’s lady,” she stood up straight, wobbling slightly so Scotty reached out a hand to steady her, resting it on her waist, “I… I am the Chief Communications Officer of the USS Enterprise, but I am not James Tiberius Kirk’s lady! I’m nobody’s lady!”

“No, no… of course not,” he took a step towards her unconsciously, “Would never be able to call myself a gentleman if I didn’t respect that a person is nobody’s property.” Uhura’s hand moved to rest on top of his on her waist, steadying herself.

“I am my own lady.”

He nodded, his eyes taking in in her face, “Aye… So, you’re not seeing the Captain then?” His reply was a very unladylike snort from Uhura a swift shake of her head, “ _You’re_ single?”

Uhura shrugged, “Do you always put your hands on someone you think is dating your Captain?” She glanced down at his hand and he took two steps away from her his hand moving to scratch the back of his neck.

“Ah, no…well see you were falling, and I…,” Uhura felt her cheeks heat up and he spotted the two tumblers of whiskey the barman brought over and picked one up knocking it back in a similar manner as Uhura had moments ago, “M’sorry Lieutenant… this one’s yours,” he pushed the tumbler towards her and she rested her hand on it. The instant reaction to the earlier shots ebbing to a pleasant thrum, allowing her to think carefully.

“You don’t have to apologise, Scotty,” turning her head she gave him a brief smile, “I was teasing you.”

“Oh… well,” he nodded, “it worked at that.” He brought the stool closer to her and jumped up with all the enthusiasm of a child, motioning for another tumbler, smiling at Uhura as she brought herself back up onto her stool, her knees brushing at his.

“So, other than some misplaced chivalry, what can I do for you?”

He seemed almost bashful, looking down at the bar, “I haven’t seen a lot of ya, lately,” his voice was soft, quiet in the music of the bar, “You’ve missed the last few poker nights.”

“I didn’t think you’d miss me absolutely and thoroughly wiping you out of credits,” she said with a cheeky smirk. Uhura had the ability to drink with the men and still have enough clarity of mind to bluff her way through bad hands and usually walking away at the end of the night the winner.

“Hey now, I almost had ya last time,” pointing at her there was no heat (or truth) to the statement and she let out a little giggle, missing the blush on his cheeks at the sound, “Plus last time Kirk brought in Spock and that man almost emptied me of everything I got.”

“I heard that he decided not to cash in though, that’s something,” she brought her hand over to cover his and felt something stutter inside when he turned his hand and squeezed hers before letting go and picking up his drink thoughtfully.

“Aye, aye…” he paused, “you’re really single?”

“Yes?” she replied, taking a sip from her own drink.

“Not testing the waters with a certain Vulcan?”

“Uh, Spock?” at Scotty’s nod she shook her head, “No, he’s my…best friend, I guess?”

Scotty nodded, “And you and Chapel aren’t…?” he waved his around in the air and he noted a little bashful hint to her expression.

“Uh, Chrsitine and I…dated in the academy, actually… Now if you asked _her_ if she wanted to ‘test the waters’ with Spock you would get a different answer,” she sat up straighter, “Do you… _like_ Christine?”

“Me? No, no lass, not her.”

“Spock?”

Scotty let out a sharp laugh, “Oh, uh no.”

“Okay, maybe those shots are still clogging up my brain because I’m trying to figure out where this is going?”

“Ah, so we’ve found something that might give us an advantage when we next play cards? I’ll have to get a bottle,” he joked but started fiddling with his shirt, brushing himself down.

“Scotty?”

“Aye…?” he tried to seem a little dismissive, but she just gave him a look, “Ah, okay… see the thing is, Miss Uhura I would like to date you, to take you out on a date… I mean I would like to ask yo-”

“You want to go on a date with me?”

“Well, yes,” his eyes were owlishly wide, blinking rapidly, “if you wanted to, I mean…”

“And when you were asking who I was dating?”

He chuckled guiltily, bringing his hand back to rub at his neck in what Uhura understood was a nervous gesture but intercepted it, taking his hand and holding it in hers, resting it where their knees brushed, his eyes were trained on their hands as he replied, “I didn’t want to make too much of a fool out of meself.”

“I like you,” she blurted out, and his head shot up a shocked expression on his face before suspicion kicked in and he squinted.

“But?”

“Oh… no, no buts… I like _you_ ,” she tried again, using her usually flawless way with words to convey what she meant, “I’ve liked you for a while.”

_(that time you held me after Kirk died, and for some reason I felt okay when I shouldn’t have, full when I should have been empty but no big deal)_

“You _like_ me?”

“Yes,” she nodded, “And I guess you like me?”

“Oh, aye, definitely I do, yes,” his words were a tumbled rush and they both let out a breathy laughs, “Do you want-”

“Yes, I would very much like to date you, Mr Scott,” she flicked him a smile and he started to stand letting go of her hand to brush himself down fully, “What, now?”

“Aye, lass… no time like the present,” he held out his hand for her and she took another quick sip from her drink and placed her hand in his, hopping from the stool, “Ya never know when that Captain of ours will nee-” Uhura’s hand moved to cover his mouth.

“Don’t finish that, _please,_ ” Kirk had an uncanny ability to ruin moments all while being completely unaware of it – almost endearing if you weren’t at the receiving end of it, “or he’ll end up comm’ing one or both of us.”

He let the natural way she laced her fingers through his distract him for a moment and she moved her other hand away, “Maybe we should go back to my quarters, I can have an almost decent stew replicated? At least then we’ll already be onb-”

“Scotty, you don’t have to sell me on this,” she gave him a little tug towards the exit of the club.

“Yea’?”

She gave him a quick glance over her shoulder, feeling more confident with each step and grinned, “Aye.”


End file.
